SLR
by de-aruka
Summary: Lensa membidik, lakunya diintip tiap detik. Menampilkan sosoknya yang ayu jua karismatik. Cantik. Lentik. Ditangkaplah sebuah potret dalam satu klik. Bingkai nila melapis iris ialah sang penilik. [ Fang x Ying . Adult!FY . warnings inside ]


BoBoiBoy by Animonsta Studios

.

cover (Fang & Ying) by de-aruka

.

**SLR**

**by de-aruka**mpret

.

Rating : T ― Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

**WARNINGS :**

**Typos** . OOC . **bahasa alien** . kamfretin . **awas gagal paham**

**No dialogue** . Adult!YingFang . **TWIST ENDING**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Lensa membidik, lakunya diintip tiap detik. Menampilkan sosoknya yang ayu jua karismatik. Cantik. Lentik. Ditangkaplah sebuah potret dalam satu klik. Bingkai nila melapis iris ialah sang penilik.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kilat mengedip.

Zoom kian membesar.

Buram menjadi nyata.

Lemah tergugurkan oleh tegas sudah.

Bunyi kamera yang familiar kerap mewarnai kesenyapan udara.

.

[_ Landscape. Night. Flash. Portrait. Close-Up. Timer Mode _]

[ _In. Out. Focus. Pixel. Low Light _]

.

Olah atur yang terbelit rumit sedemikian rupa terjalin senada atas tatahan sang ahli.

Telunjuk menekan tombol, melaksanakan prosesi pengambilan gambar.

Tertangkap kesempurnaan sudut demi sudut, tanpa cela menunjukkan paras gadis perawan nan menawan. Tercetak dalam memori dan hasil gambar tersimpan. Bulat bingkai kacamata yang menyembunyikan gurat lentik bulu matanya dan cokelat cerah di baliknya. Batang hidung mungil yang terpahat rapi bak ditatah pematung handal seantreo negeri. Ranum pelepah bibir molek yang keindahannya tanpa perlu dipungkir.

Di belakang SLR, Fang hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya.

Di belakang SLR, itulah kesempatannya untuk memahfumi gerik sifat sang gadis.

Di belakang SLR, satu-satunya media dimana Fang mengutarakan cintanya yang tak tersurat.

.

Hanyalah seorang pujangga yang menorehkan syair madahnya akan sang pujaan hati yang mekar dalam bunga mimpi melalui potret. Berpuluh-puluh hasil terbaiknya cukuplah mempu memperlihatkan senyum dengan gigi berderet. Diam-diam jua ikut semburat hangat yang lantas tersembunyikan dalam serbet.

Ya, wahai dia yang mengagumi dalam hati. Selalu bersembunyi di balik mahoni. Menjinjing kamera dengan hati bersemi, menanti. Sampai petang menghampiri. Di waktu itulah tiba saatnya ia pergi. Biar begitu, kembalilah ia kembali selalu di pagi hari. Setiap waktu, setiap hari. Mengalun terus-menerus bagai melodi, tak kunjung berhenti. Dia mengisi kekosongan baris-baris waktu dengan ini, menepis sepi yang menggerayangi.

Ya, wahai dia sang bayang hitam yang mengejar angin senja. Penguasa kelam yang terlalu rendah menggapai bayu angkasa. Dia yang takkan bisa membunuh jarak seinci pun sekeras apa dia berusaha. Bergerumul di sanubari rasa tak pantas lagi hina. Meski membuncah beribu harap akan bertatap durja. Dengannya. Karena apa yang dilakoninya hingga detik ini adalah, menyaksikan sosok anak gadis yang kian tumbuh besar dari kejauhan sana.

.

Tertawa dengan polosnya. Anak-anak rambut hitam berkilau yang terbagi dua. Pupil berhiaskan lazuardi yang menatap langit biru berarak awan dan parade kawanan merpati. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi menjadi pertanda ketidaksanggupannya menjawab beribu enigma kehidupan dunia. Emosi yang menggelora taktala kesabaran telah berada di ambang batas. Senyum hangat yang mengundang ketentraman hati bila kalanya ia mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan. Kakinya yang berkelana tak kenal batas menjelajah kemanapun ia suka. Jemari lentiknya menyapu halaman buku, sesekali kacamata yang kendur diposisikan semula.

.

―segalanya ia lakukan, semuanya ia jalani. Namun gadis itu tidak menyadari kerlingan yang selalu hadir untuk mengawasi dan mengamatinya.

.

Takdir kapankah ia kunjung sampai kepada Fang. Sua yang diidamkan sejak tempo lama selalu terngiang. Yang tak pelak membikin asa hampir habis bak tinggal arang. Namun untung, kesabaran di dada masih bersarang.

.

.

[ _Ying Ying Ying Ying Ying Ying Ying Ying__― _]

.

Seiring _zoom_ yang menjelas, Fang memanggil namanya.

Acapkali lensa _focus _makin tajam, Fang dipenuhi angan tentangnya.

_Timer mode _berganti _portrait_, Fang mengharapkannya.

Cahaya_ flash _menyilaukan mata, Fang ingin memilikinya.

Tombol besar bernama _capture _yang ditekan, Fang berbesar harapan kepadanya.

Jerit tanpa daya yang terkubur dalam-dalam, terpendam, dan menyesakkan lagi dibuatnya remuk-redam. Mencekat, mengikat, melarang, mencegah, kuat amatlah kuat. Tak bisa dilawan, terlalu kuat.

.

.

.

Sampai pada kerendahan hati keputusan langit mempertemukannya.

Yang kemudian bertemulah mata dengan mata, hati dan hati, dengan perasaan lembut itu, mereka memulai untuk mengenali satu sama lain. Saling bertutur. Membiarkan waktu melebur. Obrolan dan obrolan akan pendekatan lebih lanjut. Ying mengintip siapakah gerangan yang ada di balik mahoni itu. Tirai baku tersibak, Fang membuka hati. Tak menyangka pengandaian bertransformasi menjadi kenyataan. Dilihatnya gadis Asia itu sangat bahagia, menggenggam sebuah kartu. Lalu ditautkannya jemarinya kepada Fang. Tanpa mengurangi rasa senang, dia yang seorang wanita berucap senang lagi riang seraya memberikan apa yang ia pegang.

Fang membukanya, membacanya. Kumpulan morat-marit yang mengklarifikasikan bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan.

.

Setelahnya, tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>―. <strong>SLR <strong>.―

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Upacara kebahagiaan yang penuh dengan hawa euforia dan dekorasi mewah yang turut menghiasi hari pernikahan menjadi lebih semarak.

Muda-mudi yang mengenakan gaun terbaiknya, para paruh baya yang saling melempar kelakar dan menyembunyikan bahak di balik kipas, kumpulan bocah dan kanak-kanak yang bermain kesana-kemari dengan lengkingan serta seruan mereka. Nyata adanya mereka merayakan hari akbar itu. Semua bernuansa meriah, semuanya beragam warna.

Ying, dialah ratu di pesta itu. Mempelai wanita yang berbalutkan gaun lebar putih bersih dan kelambu manis yang tersemat di kepala, mengurangi ketajaman bentuk rupa yang dihalangi _chiffon _putih. Tangannya yang terlilit sarung tangan yang menutupi tiga perempat bagian mengeratkan buket bakung dan mawar merah segar. Kebahagiaannya terpancar jelas saat ia menggandeng tangan kokoh, dan dengan bangganya ia mengatakan kepada sahabatnya yang memakai hijab itu bahwa yang Ying sendiri gandeng adalah pasangan setia sehidup-sematinya.

Tuksedo yang Fang pakai, sekuntum mawar merah yang persis seperti milik pujaan hatinya. Masih memakai bingkai nilanya. Berdiri tegap memegang kamera kesayangannya, sewarna dengan yang dikenakannya. Tawa sengau Fang mengudara.

.

.

.

―dan, hitam tentulah tiada hak memiliki sifat bersih nan putih seperti tuksedo putih seorang lelaki yang jemarinya tengah bertaut mesra dengan Ying.

Pasangan bahagia itu memakai warna yang satu sama saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Fang kembali tersenyum tipis layaknya hari lalu. Hampa. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lagi.

.

.

Kembali memotret, menajamkan akurasi di belakang lensa. Membidik raut ceria Ying untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

[_ Landscape. Night. Flash. Portrait. Close-Up. Timer Mode _]

[ _In. Out. Focus. Pixel. Low Light _]

.

Teringat suatu ketika telapak dingin yang halus itu menggenggam lengannya di hari itu,

Teringat suatu ketika ekspetasi terlanjur melambungkan tinggi bayang Fang di hari itu,

Sebelum Ying berkata,

.

.

"Aku ingin kau memotret di hari pernikahanku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana susunan di rencana undanganku yang kutulis itu? Bagus tidak?"

.

.

**end .**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hula epribadieh! ('w')/

Saya adalah author baru di sini #yudonse yang keseret dari fandom abah Date gara-gara beberapa author sana nyemplung kemari. Yasudah, kebawa arus dech hwhwhwhw sekalian juga sih nyari peruntungan gara-gara fandom sana juga lagi sepi (u.u) jadi, mohon bantuan senpai sekalian! :)

Ini cerita laknat lahir dari efek nonton episode tripel B yang paling baru di Yutub, dimana ada adegan Fang motret-motret pake kamera SLR, tamfan cyint. Karakter paporit saya, maklum. Wehehehe~

Akika kepingin diripiw sebagai tanda welkam sign dari readers dan senpai yang sudah lama nyarang di fandom sini... (/w\)

.

Babay~ #timfukedbysendals

.

Terima kasih dan salam titan :3


End file.
